<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Legends by Kaito_Dragneel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791221">The New Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paranormal Domino [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARC training, Cody kicks ass, Echo is only mentioned, Fives is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Kix is very tired, ori'vod taking care of vod'ikas, over use of ranking, soft, sparing accidents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In most universes, Fives and Echo are trained on Kamino for their ARC training, in some they’re trained by Rex personally, but in this one, Cody has a hand in their training as well as Rex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paranormal Domino [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Fives cursed as he hit the mat for the eight time that night. There was the sound of the cracking noise of something in his chest and neck area fracturing or breaking, but he more focused on the fact that his ori’vod had tossed him to the ground with ease <em>once again</em>. The ARC in training shifted a little to try and get back into position, but he was stopped by a strong hand laying on his shoulder, gently pressing him back down to the mat. Fives blinked lightly as he thunked his head back against the mat, panting to try and catch his breath. Commander Cody leaned over him, chest heaving only slightly, sweat dripping down his brow. At least he gave the Commander <em>some form</em> of a workout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Hold, Fiv’ika. Give me a sitrep,” Commander Cody ordered him with a small warm smile, eyes scanning over him carefully in worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Fives swallowed, frowning a little as he tried to process what had caused his ori’vod to stop the spar. He mentally checked over himself, twitching his toes and fingers, checking his legs and arms, hissing when something close to his shoulder ached at the movement, grinding bone against bone. Collarbone. How the kriff did he miss <em>that</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Collarbone, sir. Broken… I think,” Fives reported carefully, staying extra still under his ori’vod’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            There was a bruise already forming over the slowly swelling area. The adrenaline in his body was slowing down, allowing him to feel the stiffness and the pain coming from the area. The Commander looked over the area with his eyes, keeping a gentle hand on Fives’ uninjured shoulder. His ori’vods hands were always gentle and strong, keeping him and Echo held together even though he could easily tear them apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Good assessment. Rex is gonna call Kix for us and we’ll get you fixed back up.” Commander Cody gave him a warm smile, eyebrow quirking up in quiet amusement when Fives got twitchy. He hated not being able to move, hated being forced to stay still, but… but his ori’vod told him to hold, so he would hold. “Can you tell me what you did wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Footwork was wrong. I shifted my right foot back to far and shifted my weight too much on to my left leg,” Fives answered after a moment of silence, taking a moment to analyze where he messed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Good, you’re learning. After a few more sparring sessions the footwork will become second nature to you. After that we can go over speed and power with it,” Commander Cody nodded, rubbing soothing circles into Fives’ shoulder with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Well, at least he was learning <em>something </em>every time he got his shebs kicked by his ori’vod. Fives grew twitchy again and shifted a little under the older clone. He winced as he felt the tips of his fingers begin to spark with pins and needles, his arm slowly going numb. The older clone hummed lightly at seeing Fives wince. The ARC in training glanced past Commander Cody’s shoulder to see Captain Rex stepping closer. He must have sent Echo to the sidelines to rest already. The Captain’s eyes flicked over his collarbone briefly before he offered Fives a gentle smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You’re getting better, Fiv’ika. You’re lasting a lot longer than I did when Cody trained me.” Captain Rex’s words were kind, but also amused. They were teasing almost. Fives didn’t understand how they could both be so calm and relaxed when his collarbone was broken. Then again… it wasn’t like it was the first injury caused by Fives’ and Echo’s training. Echo just broke his nose not even two tendays ago! “You’re about as aggressive as I was, if not more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “You were just a brat. Fives is a bratty nexu kit,” Cody snorted softly, glancing over his shoulder at Rex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Kark you too, Commander,” Fives grinned sharply at the familiar banter between the two officers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Most thought that the Captain and the Commander were batchmates, but in reality, the Commander was actually two years older than the Captain. Commander Cody was the one to train his Captain, just like how he was training him. However, he was sure that Commander Cody hadn’t broken the Captain’s collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Cody. I told you to call me Cody, vod’ika,” the Commander smiled softly, amusement in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Of course… Commander,” Fives smiled through the pain, fighting the urge to laugh as Captain Rex rolled his eyes fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Like I said, a bratty nexu kit,” Commander Cody snorted, glancing back at the Captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Yes, a bratty nexu kit you broke.” Ah. Kix was here. Fives went to turn his head to the Chief Medical Officer only to have Kix cup his jaw to keep him from moving. Fives blinked lightly as Kix set to work. He winced as Kix poked and prodded at his collarbone lightly to find the break before nodding. “I’m going to put you in a sling for now. It should heal in a few weeks thanks to our accelerated healing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Thanks, Kix,” Captain Rex smiled at the medic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Quit breaking them. It’s driving up my blood pressure,” the medic huffed softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “No promises, but we’ll try,” Commander Cody laughed, giving Fives a small wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Fives smiled as he relaxed while Kix worked. He knew that he would be ready for the official ARC Training on Kamino. Commander Cody and Captain Rex would make sure of it. Well… as long as they didn’t piss of Kix too much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>